<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mark by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542032">Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le sfaccettature dell'amore [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisabeth si ritrova al matrimonio dei suoi due migliori amici in una gelida notte di Natale.<br/>Storia scritta per Nykyo NA come seguito della sua fan-fiction: ‘Halloween.’. Link: https://www.wattpad.com/800385675-writober-raccolta-halloween?fbclid=IwAR01O46BZJftP2fGY9ILjZOd9YrOXaOTPJynCFLEcP30604ZoEHcIgGBuA0.<br/>Gliel’ho scritta come regalo di Natale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le sfaccettature dell'amore [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts">Nykyo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark</p><p> </p><p>Elisabeth saltellava sul posto, infreddolita, le scarpe troppo strette le davano fastidio e il vestito buono che indossava sembrava sgualcito, una delle roselline di velluto che lo decoravano si era afflosciata.</p><p>I suoi due miglior amici erano folli, lo sapeva da sempre. Perciò non si sarebbe dovuta sorprendere del fatto che celebrassero il loro matrimonio la notte di Natale, ma nonostante tutto trovava veramente assurdo che lo stessero facendo in un pantheon, di notte, all’aperto, mentre nevicava. Si strofinò le mani tra loro, strette da dei pesanti guanti di lana, con il capo incassato tra le spalle.</p><p>Come sempre in pubblico si sentiva in imbarazzo. Tutti la fissavano per via della sua stazza, per quanto passassero gli anni quello non cambiava mai. Era un po’ come quando la gente guarda morbosamente un incidente stradale, chiedendosi cosa è andato storto, lo stesso valeva per lei: Cosa era andato nel verso sbagliato? Perché una donna si era ridotta ad essere così brutta? Perché non si metteva a fare palestra cambiando completamente il suo modo di essere solo per far felici dei perfetti sconosciuti?</p><p>Una donna deve mangiare meno di un uomo, non deve farsi vedere ad ingozzarsi, deve essere magra e bella, soprattutto deve entrare in vestiti succinti. Questo perché la donna non deve essere altro che un oggetto da ammirare o sfruttare sessualmente. Come puoi fare delle fantasie erotiche su qualcuno di così sformato?<br/>
Lei non aveva un carattere forte e per anni aveva sofferto silenziosamente per quelle prese in giro. Si era sentita ferita e si era odiata, ma poi coi suoi migliori amici aveva scoperto che poteva puntare su altre doti. Era diventata una cantante lirica e per la sua voce doveva solo ringraziare della sua impostazione massiccia.</p><p>Non poteva negarlo, quando stava male era propensa ad affogare nel cibo il suo dispiacere, anche se era proprio per quello che la deridevano, questo perché nella sua famiglia era la risposta ad ogni cosa. Soffrivano tutti di vari disturbi ormonali e perciò vivevano perennemente in angoscia, spinti ad una fame irragionevole, non c’era da stupirsi che sin nella culla le avessero impedito di piangere riempendole la bocca di pappa. Suo padre era un cuoco stellato, perciò era ancora più difficile rinunciare a quelle opere d’arte. Le erano sembrate assolutamente necessarie dal funerale di sua madre… <em>Sua madre</em>… Ancora le faceva male pensare a lei.</p><p>Era grata che quel matrimonio non si svolgesse in chiesa, quel luogo le richiamava sempre e solo quel lutto. In quel momento non era vestita di nero, ma di blu, era stata così felice di provarsi i vestiti.</p><p>Da quando c’era Mark al suo fianco le cose erano cambiate, anche fare shopping online era diventato divertente. Lui era dolce, ma pensava che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto amarlo, esattamente come lei. Non solo per il suo evidente strabismo, ma soprattutto perché era demisessuale. Elisabeth all’inizio non sapeva neanche esistesse come orientamento sessuale, a lui era piaciuto il suo cervello, aveva trovato eccitante la loro tenerezza, da lei aveva solo voluto un amore più lento a costruirsi, ma ancor più saldo proprio per questo. Ora era lì, accanto a lei, con il naso arrossato per il freddo, che tentava goffamente di stringerle le spalle con un braccio per proteggerla dagli sguardi cattivi, incredulo di essere un altro dei testimoni di nozze.</p><p>Elisabeth era felice per i suoi amici e non vedeva l’ora di ricambiare il favore invitando loro al proprio matrimonio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>